A Secret Love
by sd2888
Summary: Not much to say except I'm a diehard H/H fan! WOO HOO!! And please reveiw.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer (like you need one): All characters are property or Joanne K. Rowling  
  
  
"No, I won't!" yelled Harry. "I will not go out with Hermione!"  
"Oh c'mon, Harry! Just once?" pleaded Ron.  
"Give me one good reason why I should. And then maybe I'll consider it," said Harry.  
"Maybe you'll find out that you like her," said Ron.  
"Maybe I won't find out I like her," Harry said. "Oh alright. Just as long as this is totally secret and you stop bugging me for a while. Now we're late for Potions, and you know how Snape gets when any Gryffindor is late."  
  
"Oh hello, Hermione," said Ron. He shot a glance at Harry.  
"Hi Ron. How were classes today?" asked Hermione.  
"Oh just fine." Ron's voice went down to a whisper. "Ask her, Harry," he whispered at Harry, "before it's too late."  
"Uh, Hermione? Can I talk to you in private for a second?" asked Harry.  
"Sure."  
They moved to a deserted corner in the common room.  
"How was you're day? Well let me get to the point. Hermione, will you go out with me? Just this once," whispered Harry.  
Hermione looked dumbstrucked. "With me? You go out with me??" she shrieked.  
"I knew this was a bad idea," said Harry quickly. "Let's pretend this never ---"  
"I'd love to!! I was waiting forever for you to ask me! Is seven o'clock tonight a good time? Oh, I'm so happy! I was worried that I was going to have to ask you to go out with me, but I was just so nervous!" Hermione yelled.  
"There's only one catch," said Harry. "Can you please keep this a secret?"  
"Well, I guess..."  
"Great! Well I guess I'll see you at seven, then," said Harry. And with that he hurried off to the boy's dorms with Ron close behind him.  
"Did you ask her? Did you? What did she say? Did she say yes? No? What?" said Ron.  
Harry stopped and turned around. "Well I asked her and she said yes and it's going to be a seven o'clock and didn't you say you weren't going to bother me?" said Harry in an annoyed tone.  
"Can I come with the Invisability Cloak and watch?" asked Ron.  
"Of course you can, and while you're at it why don't you watch all my personal stuff like me bathing?? OF COURSE NOT!!" screamed Harry furiously.  
  
So seven o'clock came, and they both were waiting in the common room, Hermione looking anxious, Harry looking nervous.  
"Hello, Harry," said Hermione, looking excited.  
"Hi," he murmured. "Let's go to the Charms class room. It's empty so we can get some privacy."  
And so our witch and wizard went to the empty Charms room.  
  
They had the best night either of them had had in a long time, playing games like truth or dare and Exploding Snap. It was getting late, and both of them were very tired.  
"Well thank you for the best night I can remember, Harry," said Hermione. "I hope we can do this again!"  
Just then Harry relized something. He actually liked Hermione! "Well, Hermione, I hope we can, too."  
"Uh, Harry," said Hermione in a nervous voice. "I like you a lot and, well, I was wishing we could kiss good-night."  
Harry in his heart wanted to kiss her, but his brain was telling him not to in case someone happened to drop in. Then they would be the laughing stock of the whole school. But his heart overruled his head, the love for her was too powerful. "Of course you can."  
So they did just that. They kissed.  
But as soon as their lips touched, something very odd happened.  
  
  
Till next time... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer (like you need one): All characters are property or Joanne K. Rowling  
  
This is a sequal to my first part. This is a bit shorter, but it's still good.  
  
  
When their lips touched, they both actually started floating! They let their lips go and they fell with a bug THUD.  
"I've heard of this before," said Hermione. "When a wizard and witch that were meant to be together kiss, they start to fly!"  
"We're meant to be together?" asked Harry.  
"I guess so," said Hermione. "Isn't that great?? I knew we were good for each other, but I didn't know we were that good together!"  
Just then, Malfoy walked in. "Well well well...if it isn't the two love birds?"  
"Shut up, Draco," said Harry.  
"Why? Hosestly," said Malfoy, teasingly, "sneaking away into an empty classroom to kiss? I would've thought better of you, Granger."  
"You can't prove anything, Malfoy!" yelled Harry. "How do you know what we did? You just walked in!"  
"And for your information, me and Harry were meant to be together!" yelled Hermione.  
"Potter and Granger? Meant to be together? Wait till Goyle and Crabbe hear this," sneered Malfoy.  
"You're not telling anyone!" screamed Hermione.  
"Yeah? Why not?" asked Malfoy, calmly.  
"Because I said you aren't, that's why!" It was Ron.  
"Ron?! How'd you -- when'd you --" Harry studdered.  
"Well I saw Malfoy here sneak out of his common room and down the hall, so I thought I better keep an eye on him," said Ron.  
"Ron, you're a godsend!" screamed Hermione and she hugged him.  
"And I'm going to really make sure no one knows about this." Professor McGonnagall just walked in. "I was wondering what all this commotion was. Draco, if I hear any word about this, 150 points from Slytherin, no questions. Now scram."  
Draco practically ran out of the room.  
"And you three. If I see you guys out your common room after 10pm again, 10 points from Gryffindor for each of you. Out!"  
"Thanks, Professor," said Hermione.  
"Oh Hermione, can I see you and Harry about 5pm in my office tomorrow? Thanks."  
And with that they all walked out of the room.  
  
  
Till next time... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer (like you need one): All characters are property or Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Third part. Woo hoo. Sorry this isn't longer, but I'm sick and my brain isn't functioning right. Please review. And to the person who asked, Harry and Hermione are third years. If anyone wants to ask any questions or make a request for a part of the story, just leave a review!  
  
  
At five PM the next day, Harry and Hermione went to Profesor McGonnagall's office, as they were told. Harry knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" the Professor asked.  
"Harry and Hermione," said Harry.  
"Oh, come in, come in. I've been expecting you!" said Professor McGonnalgall gleefully as she opened the door. "Let's get right to business. I saw what happened last night. I must say I've been waiting for you two to kiss for sometime now. I could see you were meant for each other since you walked in Hogwarts for the first time. Now last night the only reason I made Draco keep this a secret is because when this happens it has to be a solumn secret. Only trustworthy friends are allowed to know. You two absolutly have to see each other as much as possible. If you become enemies, well, I don't want to think of what will happen, it's so unbearable. I am allowing you the Charms room every night so you can be alone together. Also, feel free to spend the night there if you want. It is a requirement that you two kiss at least once a day, and make sure that when you fall after the kiss that you don't hurt yourselves. In Hogwarts, only two other people were meant for each other. They were your parents, Harry. Judging by how you came out, Harry, I expect your children will be pretty wonderful."  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously at the thought of them having children.  
"Now," the Professor continued, "that's all I'm going to tell you tonight. You may go now."  
  
Harry was in the middle of a conversation about Quidditch with Ron, when all of a sudden Hermione came skidding by.  
"Harry! Have you forgot already?! The Charms classroom? C'mon, let's go!" Hermione said.  
"Oh yeah," Harry said dully. "See ya later, Ron."  
"What about the Charms classroom?!" Ron yelled. "Did I miss something?"  
"Yes now Harry will talk to you later, Ron. Bye!" said Hermione.  
Harry and Hermione rushed out the common room and into the empty classroom.  
"So, what do you want to do tonight, Harry? Exploding Snap or truth or dare? What?" asked Hermione happily.  
"Truth or dare, I guess," said Harry.  
"Great! Truth or dare, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
"Truth."  
"Okay, um, hold on I have to think what I'm going to ask you....um....okay I got it. What's the most secret secret that you haven't told me about yourself?"  
"Oh boy...well last year I was the one who put pudding in your hair."  
"Someone put pudding in my hair? When?"  
"Oh wait that was Lavender. Oops. Can I do dare instead?"  
"Oh sure. I dare you to give me a nice long kiss."  
"Uhh, okay I guess."  
Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a longer kiss than she expected, and sure enough they flew up in the air and fell again with another big THUD.  
"Ow, that hurt!" yelled Hermione.  
"Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?"  
"Well, I pick truth."  
"Hmm...what do you think of me?"  
Hermione paused.  
"What do you mean, Harry? Do you mean what do I think about your kisses?"  
"No, no. I mean what you think of me as a boyfriend."  
"As a boyfriend? Well you are sweet and smart and, oh I could just go on for hours...you, well I just think you're the greatest guy alive. And, I don't know if I should talk about this, but without you He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be ruling everything."  
"Okay, fair enough."  
Hermione looked at Harry.  
"'Fair enough'? What's that supposed to mean??" she yelled so loud that the whole school could hear.  
"Well I just wanted to know what you thought of me and you told me! It's not like you could of answered me more or anything! Forget that I said that, okay?"  
"Okay. Well I'm tired so I'm going to go back to the dorm," said Harry.  
"Okay good night," said Hermione, and they walked off to their dorms.  
  
  
Till next time... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer (like you need one): All characters are property or Joanne K. Rowling  
  
I'm still sick so this isn't going to be that good. And due to puppygal's request, Harry will be more romantic! Happy, puppygal? And PLEASE: If you don't have anything good to say, DON'T REVIEW! I tried to incorporate all the request in the reviews!  
  
  
"What happened, what happened?" asked Ron when Harry entered the dorm.  
"Nothing. Absolutly nothing," said Harry.  
"I don't believe you. Nothing happened? Not a thing?" said Ron in disbelief.  
"Nope. Nothing. Zilch," said Harry. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed. And Ron, don't tell anyone about me and Hermione, it's supposed to be a secret. Professor McGonnalgall said so."  
"Okay," said Ron. "Good night!"  
"Good night," said Harry sleepily, as he closed his eyes.  
  
Harry woke the next morning finding that the dorm was deserted. He rushed down to the dining hall to eat breakfast with his friends.  
"Hello Harry," said Hermione.  
"Hi, Hermione. You're looking nice today," said Harry.  
"Harry, I wear these clothes everyday," said Hermione, looking puzzled. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"He's just lovesick." It was Malfoy.  
"Buzz off, Malfoy," said Ron.  
"No, I think I'll stay right here."  
"C'mon, Harry. Let's go out on the grounds. It's a beautiful day," said Hermione.  
And so Harry, Ron, and Hermione went of to the grounds.  
"Wait," said Ron, "I want to send an owl to my parents."  
"Ron, are you going to tell them about me and Hermione?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah. They're trust worthy, aren't they? Beside they would want to know," said Ron.  
"Oh alright," said Harry.  
They headed toward the Owlery. When they got there, Ron got out some parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle.  
He wrote on the parchment, "Dear Mum and Dad,  
Guess what? Harry and Hermione were meant to be together! I'm sure you're thinking that I'm crazy, but out head misstriss, Professor McGonnagall said so! According to Harry, she said that only two other people were meant to be together at Hogwarts, and were Harry's parents! So I just thought you would like to know and other than that school is going fine. I'll talk to you later, Ron"  
Ron attached the parchment to Hedwig's leg at sent it off to his parents.  
"I have an idea," said Hermione. "Let's go to Hagrid's hut!"  
"Okay that's sounds alright. Is that okay Ron? Ron? Earth to Ron!" said Harry.  
"Oh what? Hagrid's? Oh that sounds fine. I'll meet you there in a second, okay?" said Ron rather quickly.  
"Whatever. We'll see you later," said Harry, as he and Hermione started towards the main doors.  
"Did you notice anything strange about Ron, Harry?" asked Hermione as they walked across the dewey grass hand in hand towards the Forbidden Forest. "Like he wasn't all there?"  
"Yeah, he did seem to be acting a bit different. I wonder what's up?" said Harry, as he knocked on Hagrid's door.  
"Who is it?" called Hagrid from inside.  
"Harry and Hermione. We came to see how you were doing," said Harry.  
"Oh how are yeh?" boomed Hagrid as he opened the door. "I've been expecting yeh for a while now."  
"We've been kind of tied up," explained Hermione. "Sorry."  
"No need teh apologize, Hermione," said Hagrid. "Come in and make yehselves comfy. Want some tea?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good, thank you," said Harry as he and Hermione seated themselves.  
"I've heard some rumors floatin' around the teachers about yeh two," Hagrid said looking at Harry and Hermione. "Something about yeh two meant to be together. Is that righ'?"  
"Well, yeah, Hagrid. We found out just about two or three days ago," said Hermione, and she and Harry hugged each other.  
"Here's yeh tea, Harry," said Hagrid, handing him the teacup. "Isn't that somethin', yeh two," he said somewhat to himself.  
Just then Ron bursted into the hut, panting like crazy.  
"Someone -- attacking --- Professor Snape," said Ron, gasping for air. "C'mon -- let's see if --- if we can -- can help!"  
All three of them bade a brief good bye to Hagrid and rushed back to the school.  
"In the dining hall!" yelled Ron over all the noise.  
As they walked in they saw a shadowy figure that was throwing things at Snape. The things had no shape, they just shot through the air extremely fast.  
With every blow Snape looked weaker and weaker.  
Dumbldore was pointing at it with his wand and yelling some jibberish that Harry couldn't understand. But whatever it was it didn't seem to be working.  
Just then something happened that made the whole school gasp. The figure melted into a black puddle, and it moved through the crowd and onto the grounds.  
"Everyone back to your common rooms. No one is allowed out untill further notice," said Professor McGonnagall.  
Then everyone shifted towards their common room and eventually the hall was dispersed.  
  
  
Till next time... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Fifth part...please be gentle with the reviews.  
  
  
"I wonder what that was," Ron asked when the got to the fat lady picture. "Simplicity." That was the new password.  
They climbed in the portrait hole.  
"Probably something to do with You-Know-Who, but I'm not sure," said Hermione. "Let's just forget it."  
"Forget it?" Ron yelled. "Forget that something invaded our school and started attacking teachers, even though it was Snape. Now that I think about it maybe it was a student attacking him. Everyone hates Snape, well of course the Slytherins don't," said Ron. "But still. What if it decides to attack students?"  
"I wonder why it was attacking, whatever it was," said Harry.  
"Well, I'm starved. Where are we supposed to eat if we can't leave the common room? This is crazy!" yelled Ron angrily.  
"Ron, calm down! There's food over there!" said Hermione, bringing Ron to his senses and pointing towards the tables of food. "They wouldn't starve us."  
And the three of the sat down to eat.  
"Help, help!"  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked around. It was Dean Thomas!  
"There's something in our dorm! It looks like that thing that was attacking Professor Snape!!" he yelled.  
The whole common room gasped, and moved towards the back of the room.  
Professor McGonnagall walked in and started saying she wanted to check on them, but then asked why everyone was so scared.  
"Dean Thomas saw that black stuff!" one Gryffindor screamed.  
"Oh my!" said the Professor as she rushed up the stairs towards the dorm. She pointed at the door and asked Dean, "Is this the room?"  
"Yes, Professor!" squealed Dean.  
Professor McGonnagall rushed in and there was a lot of yelling and loud noises could be heard all over the school.  
Then it got quiet.  
"Someone check on Professor McGonnagall!" Lavender Brown yelled.  
But nobody moved.  
"C'mon Harry. If you can defeat You-Know-Who once, you can do it again, right? Besides, you don't even have to fight him! Just check on the Professor!" said Ron, giving Harry a slight push on the back.  
"Ron, I was a little baby then and I have no idea how I beat him. Besides, I don't think it is Vol -- I mean You-Know-Who -- because my scar doesn't hurt," said Harry. "But I'll go check on her anyway, I guess."  
Harry moved through the crowd of Gryffindors to the door, where Dean stood, positively petrified.  
"Are you sure you're going to go through with this?" Dean asked Harry with in shaky tone.  
"Yeah, why not?" said Harry, trying his best to keep the fear out of his voice.  
And slowly he opened the door, and was shocked to see that Professor McGonnagall was lying unconcious on one of the four-posters.  
"Professor McGonnagall! Wake up!" Harry said as he prodded her with his wand. He didn't even notice that the black blob wasn't there anymore.  
When the Professor finally came to, she nearly fainted.  
"Harry...what are you doing here? You, you could of been hurt!" she said through her gasps for air.  
"Well it was awfully quiet up here, and no one would come and check on you, so I thought I would," Harry said.  
"Well nothing really happened now get to class, I mean to lunch, I mean well just get out of the room!" she said.  
And the Professor and Harry walked out of the room.  
"What happened, Harry?" asked Hermione when they seated them selves around the fire. Every other Gryffindor was crowding around him, too.  
"Well I went in, and I saw Professor McGonnagall lying on the four-poster unconcious. And then she told me nothing happened and that we should leave, but I know something happened," Harry told the apprehensive crowd. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure everything's fine." He almost hugged Hermione, but then he thought that there love was supposed to be a secret and that everyone in the room shouldn't see them.  
"We're you scared, Harry?" said a familiar voice. It was Neville.  
"No I wasn't scared, I wouldn't think anyone would be scared if they knew that if they did something it could be the end of their life, would you? Of course I was scared. No can I go to bed? I'm kind of tired.  
As Harry and Ron bade good night to Hermione and started towards the room, which was the room that the blob was in, Ron asked Harry about something that he totally forgot about.  
"So the Quidditch season starts tomorrow. Are you excited?" Ron asked.  
"Quidditch? Blimey I totally forgot about that! You just made my day, Ron!!" Harry said gleefully, as he hugged him. "I'd better rest for it then. Good night, Ron."  
"G'night, Harry," Ron said, as they both drifted off to sleep 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling (I'm getting tired of this)  
  
An exciting Quidditch match! Woo hoo! I'll try to put more romance in, all you people who asked for it. But the romances plays a part later, when the actual plot unfolds. I'm going to try to make this a 10+ part story, so don't worry if there is a dull end to a part.  
  
  
Over the next few days, Harry forgot all about the mystery blob. The first Quidditch match of the season was this afternoon, and he could hardly wait. The minutes couldn't go any slower.  
"What time is it, Herm-i?" Harry asked. Herm-i (pronounced herm-EE) was Harry's new nickname for Hermione.  
"About eleven o'clock, Harry," Hermione said, snuggling up with him. It was awful cold in the castle today. "A bit anxious, aren't you?"  
"Well, I love Quidditch, you know that Herm-i, and this is the first match of the season. I can't wait to beat the Slytherins," said Harry. "Only half an hour untill I can go to the locker rooms."  
Harry and Hermione started towards the field to look at it's beauty. The next thirty minutes were the slowest Harry ever experianced.  
"Well it's eleven thirty, I'll see you later Herm-i," said Harry and he and Hermione kissed good bye.  
"Good bye, Harry, and good luck! I'll be cheering you on!" yelled Hermione as Harry walked towards the locker room.  
  
In the locker room, Olvier Wood was giving his usual prep talks.  
"We can beet them! We have been almost unbeatable ever since Harry got his Firebolt," Wood said as he paced up and down the room.  
The firebolt! Harry forgot his broomstick!  
"Oliver, I forgot my Firebolt in my dorm, I'll be right back," said Harry.  
"No need, Harry." Ron was standing at the enterance. "I noticed you forgot it and I brought it here for you."  
"Thank you Ron! Will you be cheering for us on the stands?" asked Harry.  
"Of course," said Ron. "Good luck."  
"Thanks," said Harry as Ron walked out.  
"Oh! It's noon! Let's go out there and show them what we've got!" yelled Oliver.  
As Harry walked out onto the soaked grass, he could hear deafening screams coming from three fourths of the crowd. When the Slytherin team came out the Slytherin part of the stands cheered, but no one else did.  
It was pouring as usual and it showed no signs of stopping.  
Madam Pomfrey blew on her whistle and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams rose in the air.  
Harry soared way above anyone to look for that precious glimpse of winged gold.  
He could hear someone commentating, by he couldn't tell who it was.  
Every now and then a Bludger came flying towards him and George or Fred Weasley was closely on its tail.  
"Hi, Harry," he could hear Fred yell as he zoomed pass.  
Suddenly he saw it. The Snitch. He went into a dive, but Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker, must've seen it also.  
It was a race between the two to the Snitch, and Harry knew his Firebolt was faster than Draco's Nimbus Two Thousand and One.  
Harry put on a sudden burst of speed and caught the horrified look on Malfoy's face when he whirred by.  
His team was going to win. That is, of course, as long as they already weren't losing by one hundred and sixty points. But the chances of that were slim, thought Harry.  
Harry put a hand out towards the Snitch then something distracted him.  
George was about to fall off his broom from way up above him. Harry didn't care if it meant losing the game, as long he could make sure George was safe.  
He soared up to George's height and helped him all the way onto his broom. But he had lost the Snitch.  
Then he spotted it once more, and was off like a bullet.  
  
  
Well I hate to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I want to put out a story today, and I have to go, so till next time! 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joanne K. Rowling  


Part 7 picks up from the Quidditch match.

  
He just _had_ to get that Snitch. And there was absolutly no sign of Draco.  
He kept going and going getting closer to it all time. He was almost there.  
He reached out a hand towards it. Now he was only a few feet from it.  
_He had it._ He had caught the Snitch! The crowd erupted with cheers and screams.  
_We won_ Harry thought to himself.  
He flew to the ground and got off and walked into the locker room with the rest of his team. The Slytherins looked mad and sulky.  
"Great game, guys!" said Oliver Wood enthusiasticly. "We won by 170 points! 10 to 180! Great game!  
"And great catch, Harry. Let's see a repeat performance next match!"

"Harry, let's go to the party in the common room," Hermione said when they were walking out of the locker room.  
"Alright, Herm-i," said Harry with a big grin on his face. "We sure showed Malfoy!"  
"He's going to be sulky for a few days now," said Hermione.  
"Good," said Harry.  
When they walked into their common room the whole room exploded in another round of cheers.  
"Great job Harry!" said Lavender Brown.  
"Yeah, great job!" yelled Neville.  
Harry and Hermione found seats at the table and enjoyed the puddings and pumpkin juice that were set up there.

Later in the Charms classroom, Harry and Hermione were talking about why Ron was acting strange a few days before.  
"Maybe he saw something about of the window," suggested Hermione, shrugging.  
"What was Ron like when we saw him next?" asked Harry.  
"Oh I remember," said Hermione. "He was telling us that Snape was being attacked!"  
"Do you think that what he was distracted with had anything to do with that? Maybe he saw that blob outside and went to tell Dumbledore or something, but by then it was too late?"  
"Well let's ask him tomorrow and I'm going to bed because I'm tired. It's been a long night. Do I get a kiss good night?" asked Hermione.  
"Sure, of course," said Harry, as the two third years kissed.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Hermione and Harry asked Ron about the other day.  
"Ron, a few days back, why were you so _distracted_?" Harry asked.  
"Well," said Ron, "Dumbledore told me not to tell you, but --"  
"Don't tell us. Break school rules? No way!" interrupted Hermione. "If Dumbledore told you not to tell, then don't tell. You don't want to be in trouble with _him_, do you?"  
"I guess not," said Ron. He got out a quill and some parchment and scribbled something down on it, folded the parchment up, and pretended to put it in his pocket, but really gave it to Harry so Hermione wouldn't notice.  
Harry unfolded it and read it.  


> _I'll tell you in the dorm_

  
"Okay," Harry whispered to him.  
  
  
  
Till next time...


End file.
